Chocolate Milk and Magical Cats
by Presto
Summary: (CATSfic) Mistoffelees has been looking through my CATS fics and he's not happy with what he sees. . . I can't really think of anything else to say except read, review and enjoy! :-)
1. Chapter One

(disclaimer 'n' stuff) Well, I've been trying to think of something witty and/or humorous I could say in this lil a/n and, after sitting here for several minutes just staring at the monitor I have come up with precisely zip. :-P I guess I'll just settle for the bare minimum;  
I own nothing.  
Hey, that was easy! I gotta do that more often! Anyway, enjoy the story! =^.".^=  
  
  
  
  
~Saturday~  
  
*I snap awake as my stereo turns on at 10:30 am. (don't ask me why I set that alarm to wake me up on a Saturday morning cuz I have no idea)*  
  
"Go back to sleep!" *I moan*  
  
*I roll over and try to ignore the sound of whatever soundtrack I set the thing to wake me up with. In this case, "A Chorus Line."   
After 4 minutes of cool dance music and Larry saying, "ready? five, six, seven, eight. . ." I finally get out of bed. I stumble to the bathroom, and come out a little while later feeling more refreshed and a bit more awake. I put on an old pair of jeans and my over-sized "Phantom of the Opera" T-shirt and head to the kitchen for breakfast. As I walk through the family room I see Mistoffelees staring at the computer.*  
  
MISTO  
Presto, why do you keep doing this to me?!  
  
ME  
Good morning to you too.  
  
MISTO  
*looks at me and smiles*  
Good morning, sleep well?  
  
ME  
I think so, I had a few dreams but I don't remember what they were so I must've slept well. You?  
  
MISTO  
*shrugs*  
Okay I guess.  
  
ME  
It's pretty early for you to be visiting. How'd you get in?  
  
MISTO  
I have my ways.  
*his smile vanishes*  
Now, answer my question!  
  
ME   
I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
MISTO  
Yes, you do.  
  
ME   
Uh, no, I don't.  
  
MISTO  
*turns to the moniter*  
THIS! Why do you do this to me every time?  
  
ME  
What are you looking at?  
  
*I lean in to find that Misto's been looking through my CATS fics*  
  
ME  
How'd you find these? They're password protected.  
  
MISTO  
Protected from me? Impossible.  
  
ME  
*rolling my eyes*  
Magicals.  
  
MISTO  
Don't change the subject. Explain!  
  
ME  
Explain what?  
  
MISTO  
Explain why all of your stories make me sound like a complete wimp!  
*he scrolls down the list of titles*  
Look, in all of these something bad happens to me!  
  
ME  
That's not true! What about Smokey Days?  
  
MISTO  
*clicks on "Burnt Out Ends of Smokey Days"*  
The one where I get tied up and knocked out by a henchman you mean?  
  
ME  
*trying to defend myself*  
I had to do that! You were defeating Macavity's henchmen army way too easily!  
  
MISTO  
*clicks on "Streetlamp Dies"*  
And what about this one where a gang of toms try to kill me.  
  
ME  
*still trying to defend myself*  
And at the end you defeat them single handedly!  
  
MISTO  
*scrolls down to the section of unfinished fics*  
And what about these?  
Macavity steals my powers and no one in the tribe believes it's me.  
Or in this one, I'm captured and made a slave and almost drowned.  
Here, I'm given to Macavity by one of the jellicles for revenge.  
And in this one I'm Macavity's son?!  
  
ME  
There's a reason I haven't been working on those, Misto. They weren't any good!   
  
MISTO  
No kidding  
  
ME  
Besides, they're not even finished yet!  
  
MISTO  
That's not the point!  
  
*Victoria enters the room from the kitchen*  
  
VIC  
What's with all the noise?  
  
ME  
Hi Vic.  
  
VIC  
Hi Presto. What's going on?  
  
ME  
Misto's complaining about my stories.  
  
MISTO  
And with good reason!  
  
ME  
What about "Endless Masquerading"? Nothing happens to you in that one.  
  
MISTO  
*stares at me unimpressed*  
I'm not in that one.  
  
ME  
Technicalities.  
  
MISTO  
It's because of my size isn't it?  
  
ME  
No it isn't.  
  
MISTO  
Yes, it is! I'm just a helpless, vulnerable, delicate little kitten that you just can't help but wanna pick on! That's what everyone else thinks.  
  
VIC  
You've got a baby face, Misto. Face it, you're gunna look like a kitten for the rest of your life.  
  
ME  
Besides, that is not why. . .  
  
MISTO  
Then why is it?  
  
ME  
It's . . . well . . . I don't know why.  
  
MISTO  
What, so you pick on me for the fun of it?  
  
ME  
No! I . . . uh . . . Victoria, help me out here!  
  
VIC  
*shakes her head, an amused smile on her face*  
No way, this is too much fun.  
  
MISTO  
I bet you couldn't write one fic about me that I didn't get hurt in.  
  
ME  
I bet I could!  
  
MISTO  
Prove it then!  
*he gets up and sits me down in the computer chair*  
Write a story. Right now!  
  
ME  
Right now?  
  
MISTO  
That's what I said.   
  
ME  
I haven't even had breakfast yet!  
  
MISTO  
*waves his paws, a plate of toast appears*  
Eat and get typing!  
  
ME  
Where's the chocolate milk?  
  
MISTO  
What is it with you humans and chocolate?  
  
ME  
Chocolate is my source of inspiration.  
  
MISTO  
*smirks*  
So it's the chocolate's fault I get beaten up all the time.  
  
ME  
Very funny.  
  
*Misto makes a glass of chocolate milk appear*  
  
MISTO  
There you go.  
  
ME  
Thanks.  
  
MISTO  
You're welcome, now type!  
  
ME  
How am I supposed to work with you looking over my shoulder like that?  
  
MISTO  
I'm sure you'll find a way.  
  
ME  
Oog  
*I roll my eyes and start typing*  
=^.".^=  
  
  
  
"Duchess? Duchess darling where are you?"   
  
Mistoffelees opened his eyes and yawned. The human queen was looking for his mother. Making an awful fuss about it too. Like all cats, he hated being disturbed when napping.   
  
"Duchess?"  
  
The little tuxedo covered his ears with his paws and again stretched out on the soft hallway rug. He was just starting to get comfortable when he felt a sudden pain in his tail. With a surprised yowl, he leapt to his feet and ran into a corner.  
  
"Oh Oreo, darling! Did mommy step on your tail?"  
  
Misto rolled his eyes as the human queen picked him up and stroked his head.  
  
Oreo, he thought. I hate that name.  
  
"Mommy is so sorry, honey. I thought you were about in the garden."  
  
Misto sighed to himself. His pride told him that he should maintain a dignified vexation toward the human who dared step on his tail, but his human queen was very old and didn't know any better. With that in mind, he rubbed his head against her hand and purred.  
  
"Do you forgive me Oreo? Thank you. You're such a gentleman you are."  
  
The lady, whose name was Helen Roseman though everyone called her Mrs. Rose, gently set the tuxedo on the floor.  
  
"Now, where is your mother young man?"  
  
Misto sat down and began grooming himself. He had not the slightest idea where his mother was.  
Mrs. Rose shook her head.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll have to keep looking."  
  
She headed into the living room.  
  
"Duchess? Where are you sweetie?"  
  
Misto smiled. Now he could finish his nap.   
He had just laid down on the rug when he suddenly hit with a strange sensation.   
He felt as though his brain had fallen asleep the way a paw or a foot would.   
It was uncomfortable. He didn't like it.  
He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples hoping it would go away.  
What happened next confused him even more.  
He saw a picture in his head.  
It was of his mother curled up behind the daisy bush in the garden.   
Then, it was gone and he felt normal again.   
  
Well, that was strange, he thought.  
  
He tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. He was awake now.   
He decided to find his mother and ask her for an explanation of what had just happened to him.   
For some reason, he decided to look behind the daisy bush first.   
  
Mrs. Rose smiled as the little tuxedo crossed through the living room. He threw a quick glance at her, acknowledging her presence, then continued through the kitty door and into the garden.  
  
"I knew you would lead me to Duchess you little rascal," she said.  
  
The lady sighed as she opened the door and entered the garden after him. He was the strangest kitten she had ever seen. She could never tell what was on his mind.  
  
"Such a mysterious tom that Oreo," she thought.  
  
  
  
Mistoffelees made his way through the garden to the daisy bush. He found his mother curled up behind it, just like in his vision. He cocked his head in puzzlement.   
  
That's weird, he thought.  
  
Just then, the white queen, whose name was Athena, looked up and saw her son.   
  
"Misto," she called. "Come here, we have a surprise for you."  
  
Now Misto was really puzzled. We? Who's we?  
Curiously, he walked to his mother.  
  
"Meet your new baby sister," she said.  
  
The young tuxedo looked down to see a white figure curled up next to his mother. He leaned closer for a better look. Athena began to gently lick the little ball of white fuzz. It mewed and a tiny head appeared. Misto's eyes lit up.   
  
"My sister?" he asked excitedly.  
  
Athena nodded.  
  
"Her name is Victoria."  
  
The tuxedo gently stroked the newborn kitten.  
  
"Hi Victoria! I'm your big brother, Mistoffelees."  
  
Athena smiled at her kittens.   
  
"Duchess! There you are sweetie!" said Mrs. Rose, who had followed Misto to the daisy bush. "Oh my, what have we here?"  
  
The elderly woman knelt down to look at Victoria.  
  
"My goodness!" she said.   
  
She reached down to touch the newborn. Mistoffelees aggressively batted her hand with his paw. She laughed.  
  
"A little protective are we, Oreo?"  
  
She stroked the white queen.  
  
"Congratulations Duchess, you have a daughter! What shall we name her? Let me see, she was born behind a daisy bush. Shall we name her Daisy?"  
  
The white queen looked up at the human. Mrs. Rose smiled.  
  
"All right, Daisy it is! Welcome to the world, Daisy. I'll just leave you three alone for a family moment."  
  
With that, the human lady stood and walked into the house.  
Misto looked at his mother confusedly.  
  
"Mom, why does she do that? Doesn't she know what our real names are?"  
  
Athena shook her head.  
  
"No darling, our real names are only for us cats to know. And your third name is only for you to know."  
  
"Does Victoria know what her third name is?"  
  
"Not yet dear, but she will soon."  
  
Mistoffelees turned his attention back to the newborn.  
  
"May I hold her?"  
  
"Yes you may, but be very careful."  
  
The tuxedo gently lifted his sister into his arms and began to rock her. Victoria rubbed her little head against his chest and mewed happily. A huge smile came to Misto's white face.  
  
"Look mom, she likes me!"  
  
Athena laughed.  
  
"She sure does."  
  
"Does she know that I'm her brother?"  
  
"Oh I think so."  
  
Misto continued to rock his little sister gently back and forth. He suddenly remembered that he wanted to ask his mother about something, but he couldn't remember what.   
Oh well.   
It must not have been very important.   
=^.".^= 


	2. Chapter Two

*back in my living room*  
  
ME  
There, end of chapter one and you haven't gotten hurt.  
  
VIC  
She's right, Misto.  
  
MISTO  
*arms crossed, VERY unimpressed*  
So I'm the only one who noticed that the human stepped on my tail within the first couple of sentences?  
  
ME  
*I cover my eyes and groan*  
Misto. . .  
  
MISTO  
What?  
  
ME  
You know what I was trying to do!  
  
MISTO  
Enlighten me.  
  
ME  
I was trying to establish that she thought you were out in the garden when in fact you were asleep in the hall. Like in your song!  
  
MISTO  
*mutters*  
There are less painful ways to get that across.  
  
VIC  
*rolls her eyes and smacks him on the arm*  
C'mon Misto! Don't be such a baby! I think it's going quite well considering you gave her no time to think about it!  
  
MISTO  
I guess  
  
VIC  
*smiles*  
That's better. After all, what can we expect? She's only human!  
  
MISTO  
*nods*  
You've got a point there.  
  
ME  
Thanks! . . . I think.  
  
MISTO  
*smiles and turns my head back to the moniter*  
Don't think, just type!  
  
ME  
*sighs heavily and starts next chapter*  
=^.".^=  
  
  
*Three months later*  
  
Mistoffelees was sitting on the grassy area of the garden. He smiled in amusement as his ears turned toward the loud shuffling behind him.   
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
The tuxedo ducked as the white figure of Victoria flew over him.   
  
"Ooooof," she grunted as she landed on her stomach.  
  
Misto shook his head and looked down at her.  
  
"How'd you know I was there?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, mostly I could hear you," he replied.  
  
"But I was being quiet as a. . ."  
  
"Huffery, snuffery pug," finished Misto with a smile. "You're still shuffling around on your stomach. You have to be able to crouch down on your paws."  
  
The white kitten frowned as she got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"But it's so hard."  
  
"I know, pouncing can be hard. That's why you have to practice."  
  
"I'm tired of practicing. Let's play hide-and-seek!"  
  
Misto laughed.  
  
"All right, you're on."  
  
Victoria clapped her paws.  
  
"Yippee! You're it. Close you're eyes and count to a hundred!"  
  
"How about twenty," said the tuxedo.  
  
"Fifty?" asked his sister.  
  
"Twenty-five."  
  
"Forty?"  
  
"Thirty."  
  
"Thirty-five?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Victoria smiled and ran away as fast as she could to find a hiding place. Misto covered his eyes and began to count.   
Athena watched from her seat on a cushioned lawn chair. She was very proud of her son. He was so good with Victoria. He was only three months old when she was born, but he still did everything he could to help take care of her. Perhaps it had something to do with his below average size. The other tom kittens in the neighborhood made fun of him or treated him like a plaything when they did not ignore him altogether. Perhaps it made him feel good to know that there was someone who looked up to him and depended on him for love and protection. Athena sighed. Or perhaps that had nothing to do with it. It was just a thought.  
  
"He's a good tom," she said to herself. "He'll make a wonderful father someday."  
  
  
  
  
"There you are!"  
  
Victoria let out surprised squeal as Misto knocked over the upside down tin bucket revealing her underneath.  
  
"You peeked!"  
  
"Me?" said the tuxedo with a smile. "Would I do that to you? Would I, your kind, loving, tall, dark and handsome, big brother do a thing like that to you?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Victoria pounced at him, but he casually stepped out of the way.   
  
"It's still your turn to count," he said.  
  
"Oh okaaaaaaaay."  
  
The white kitten covered her eyes and began to count.  
Misto walked around the garden looking for a hiding place. He saw a little orange tree and decided that it would be perfect.   
Before he reached it however, he felt the strange sensation that his brain was asleep.   
  
"Not again," he mumbled, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.  
  
A vision came to his head.   
He saw Victoria and himself inside a kitty carrier. Their mother was being taken away by a strange human. Then another stranger opened the carrier and took Victoria away leaving him behind.   
Then it was gone.  
Misto bit the insides of his mouth.   
What kind of vision was that?  
He'd never seen anything like that before.  
What did it mean?  
He certainly didn't like it.  
How could anyone take his mother and Victoria away?  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
Mistoffelees snapped back to reality when he fell to the ground with Victoria on his back.   
  
"You didn't hear me that time didja?"   
  
"No, I can't say I did."  
  
"Hah!" shouted the white kitten triumphantly. "I knew I could do it!"  
  
"I knew you could do it too." said Misto. "May I get up now?"  
  
Victoria reluctantly got off of her brother. She noticed a troubled expression on his face as he got to his feet.  
  
"Something wrong big brother?"  
  
"No, why would you think that?"  
  
"You looked sad."  
  
Victoria took a step toward him.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
The tuxedo smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, nothing to worry about."  
  
"Good, cuz I don't want my big brother to be sad."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I love you big brother!"  
  
Mistoffelees smiled again. There was nothing to that vision. No one would take his mother or Victoria away from him.   
He would not allow it.  
  
"I love you too, little sister," he said.  
  
He lifted the little queen into his arms and spun her around. Victoria laughed with delight.  
  
"You're it now!" she said, when he let her down.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Misto covered his eyes and the game continued.  
=^.".^= 


	3. Chapter Three

*back in the living room, again*  
  
ME  
There, another chapter and still nothing has happened to you!  
  
MISTO  
*shrugs*  
I guess I'll disregard the part where Victoria pounced on me.  
  
ME  
You guys were playing!  
  
MISTO  
That's why I'm disregarding it.  
  
ME  
Oh.  
  
VIC  
*giggles*  
  
ME  
What's so funny?  
  
VIC  
*still giggling*  
It's so true!  
  
MISTO  
What is?  
  
VIC  
*looks at Misto, still giggling*  
You really did used to tell me you were tall!  
  
MISTO  
*defensively*  
Well I was taller than you!  
  
VIC  
*laughing harder now*  
Yeah! When I was a kitten!  
  
MISTO  
I still am!  
  
VIC  
*stops laughing*  
No, you're not.  
  
MISTO  
Yes, I am!  
  
ME  
Uh oh  
  
VIC  
Wanna bet?  
  
MISTO  
Yeah!  
  
VIC  
*crosses her arms*  
All right, the shorter one gives the taller one a foot massage.  
  
MISTO  
Fine by me! I've been standing almost all morning, I could use one.  
  
VIC  
*rolls her eyes*  
Presto, you be the judge.  
  
ME  
*not at all wanting to get involved*  
Uh, actually I thought I would just . . . um . . . brainstorm the next chapt. . .  
  
VIC  
PRESTO!  
  
ME  
Right, okay  
*Misto and Vic stand back to back*  
  
MISTO  
Well?  
  
ME  
Uuuum . . . it's pretty close.  
  
VIC  
So who's the tallest?  
  
MISTO  
It's me right?  
  
ME  
Stand up straight.  
  
MISTO/VIC  
We are!  
  
ME  
Well . . . Mistoffelees, it looks like . . . Victoria's a little taller.  
  
MISTO  
Hah! . . . . . . . what?  
  
ME  
It's really close, but . . .  
  
VIC  
But I'm taller!  
  
MISTO  
You're kidding right?  
  
ME  
No, she's taller.  
  
VIC  
*triumphantly*  
Yeah Baby!  
*leaps onto an armchair and props her feet up*  
Get to work, little brother!  
  
MISTO  
*in major denial*  
You're sure it wasn't the angle you were looking from?  
  
ME  
I'm sure, Misto.  
  
VIC  
I'm waiting!  
  
MISTO  
Just hold on a second!  
  
VIC  
C'mon, Misto! A deals a deal!  
  
MISTO  
*looks at me for help*  
Presto?  
  
ME  
Sorry, Misto. I can't help ya.  
  
MISTO  
*groans and reluctantly starts massaging his sister's feet*  
Siblings.  
  
ME  
*sighs and shakes head*  
  
MISTO  
*points to me*  
You! Stop staring and type!  
  
ME  
Yes sir.  
=^.".^=  
  
  
Athena entered Mrs. Rose's bedroom. She found her kittens asleep on a cushion in the corner. She gently shook the tuxedo's arm.  
  
"Mistoffelees," she whispered. "Rise and shine."  
  
Misto groaned. His eyes slowly open and he looked up at the white queen.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Shhh, come with me."  
  
The little tuxedo rose to his feet, quietly so as not to wake his sister, and followed his mother out of the room.   
  
"What is it, Mom?" he asked as they entered the guest room and leapt onto the bed.  
  
Athena didn't respond right away. She sat on the soft blankets and looked at her son. A sad smile came to her lips.  
  
"Give me a hug," she said.  
  
Mistoffelees was confused by her manner. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a loving embrace.  
  
"Is something wrong, Mother?" he asked when the white queen released him.  
  
Athena smiled again.   
  
"There's something I need to explain to you, Misto," she said.  
  
Mistoffelees could tell that something wasn't right. He sat down next to his mother and politely waited for her to continue.  
  
"You know our human is very old," she said at last.  
  
Mistoffelees nodded in response. Athena continued.  
  
"She cannot take care of herself as well as she used to."  
  
She hesitated. Mistoffelees saw the troubled look in her eyes. He rubbed his head against her shoulder. Athena smiled at him and continued.  
  
"Her kittens have decided that she should go somewhere where she will have other humans to take care of her. They've chosen a place where she will be happy, but it does not allow cats."  
  
The little tuxedo's eyes grew wide. He was starting to understand what his Mother was so worried about.  
  
"Where will we go?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, darling," came the reply. "They might try to find homes for us with other humans or they might put us in a shelter. I should tell you that I might not be able to stay with you."  
  
"What?" Misto whispered. Suddenly he remembered a vision he'd had no less than a month ago.  
  
"We might be separated, Mistoffelees."  
  
"No!"  
  
The little tuxedo threw his arms around his mother.  
  
"It's all right, Misto," she purred.  
  
She took him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.  
  
"You have grown into a fine tom, my son. I'm counting on you to take care of your sister when I'm not around anymore."  
  
Misto shook his head.  
  
"Don't say that, Mother," he said quietly.  
  
Athena smiled and patted his cheek.  
  
"It's all right, Mistoffelees. I need you to be brave. Will you do that for me? Will you take care of Victoria?"  
  
The little tuxedo took a deep breath.  
  
"You know I will," he said firmly.  
  
The white queen nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know," she said. "She loves you very much, and so do I."  
  
"I love you too, Mother," came Misto's reply. "And don't worry. No one's gunna separate us. I won't let them!"  
  
Athena embraced him again.  
  
"I'm very proud of you," she whispered.  
  
Their hug was cut short when the two felines heard the voice of Mrs. Rose calling them into the kitchen for dinner. The white queen gently kissed her son on his forehead before leaving the room.  
Mistoffelees stared after her for a few seconds before he also left the room to get his sister.  
When he arrived in the bedroom he found his sister still asleep on the cushion.  
He couldn't help but just look at her for a moment.  
She had grown a lot in the past month. She was looking more like their mother everyday.  
His mother and his sister, the two queens he loved more than anything, how could anyone take them away from him?  
How was it possible?  
He continued to gaze at his sister. She was so beautiful.  
He loved her so much.  
He smiled.  
  
"No one will ever hurt you," he whispered. "I'll protect you as long as I live. I promise."  
  
He kissed his fingertips and gently touched her cheek.   
  
"No matter what happens, you'll always be my little sister and I'll always be your big brother," he promised. "I'll always be there for you. I love you."  
  
He gently stroked her white head. She began to purr. Her blue eyes fluttered opened and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Hi Misto," she said sleepily.  
  
Mistoffelees returned her smile.  
  
"Time for dinner," he said.  
  
He helped her to her feet and they headed off toward the kitchen.  
=^.".^= 


	4. Chapter Four

(in my kitchen)  
  
ME  
(sitting on the counter talking to a friend on the phone)  
. . . and I want to meet your friends too . . . awesome . . .  
  
(Mistoffelees enters the kitchen, crosses his arms and glares at me)  
  
ME  
. . . uh, I think I need to go . . . yeah, I'll talk to you later . . . oh, when are we going to Chicago?  
  
MISTO  
Presto!  
  
ME  
. . . nevermind, See ya Friday . . . Bye  
(hangs up the phone)  
  
MISTO  
Finally  
  
ME  
Thank you Mr. Considerate  
  
MISTO  
Don't give me lip! You've been avoiding this story!  
  
ME  
I have a case of writer's block.  
  
MISTO  
No!  
  
ME  
No?  
  
MISTO  
No! Not have, HAD! You HAD a case of writer's block. Past tense. You are over it now. You can get back in front of that computer and type summore of that story!  
  
ME  
Some and more are too words, not one.  
  
MISTO  
Don't lecture me on diction! Get in there!  
  
ME  
As you wish your Highness.  
  
MISTO  
(follows me into the living room)  
Thank you.  
  
VIC  
(looks up from her seat on the sofa as I enter the room)  
That had to have been the longest phone conversation ever!  
  
ME  
Oh man, not you too!  
  
VIC  
Hey, Misto's not the only one who is anxious to read what happens next in this story.  
  
ME  
Geez guys, it's not like I've posted it on or anything!  
  
MISTO  
Good thing too. If anyone still remembers who you are at that place, they're probably wondering if you're still alive being as you never update your stories!  
  
ME  
In which case I would apologize for the delay and would hope that my next chapter turns out at least a little on the greater side of satisfactory.  
  
MISTO  
I'll believe it when I see it.  
  
ME  
Fine! Watch me!  
(I sit down at the computer, apologize for the long interval between the last chapter and this, and begin to type. . .)

Mistoffelees angrily stalked down the hallway of his home. Mrs. Rose's kittens and their four kittens had come to visit. He could describe those humans in two words;  
dog people.  
He had just narrowly escaped being flung across the room in a game of catch-the-cat which interestingly enough didn't involve catching as much as it seeing how far a small tuxedo could be hurled by a four foot human kitten. Honestly, didn't humans teach their kittens to respect those of superior intellect?  
At least the human kittens hadn't discovered Victoria yet. He had taken special care to ensure that she was never caught in the same room as them. Sometimes it involved using himself as a decoy. Oh well. It was a necessary risk. She was growing quickly and had become quite mature for her age, but she was still his little sister and still a kitten in his eyes. He would much rather the children amuse themselves with "Oreo" than with "Daisy." How he hated that name!  
Fortunately for him the human kittens had annoyed their parents so much with their noise that they had been banished from the house and were forced to play in the backyard until they were told otherwise. At last, the house was safe. He was now on his way to let his mother and sister know that the danger had gone. At least that was his intention until he passed the living room and overheard part of a disturbing conservation between the adult humans.  
  
"You know it's time Charles."  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"She can't take care of herself anymore. She can barely walk."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And she can't stay with us. Not with you and I both working and the kids in school."  
  
"I know, Julie. I know"  
  
"We've visited the home several times. There is room for her there now. They will only hold the space for so long."  
  
Mistoffelees sighed. He had heard several conversations like these before. That was, about Mrs. Rose going away. Nothing ever came of them. The human tom was far too attached to his mother to take her to any home. Any minute now he would change the subject.  
  
"I've found a buyer for the house."  
  
Bingo. Misto smirked to himself and continued on his way.  
  
"Good, then it's settled. We'll take your mother to the home, take the cats to the shelter and finish the business with the house."  
  
This caused the tuxedo to stop his tracks. What did they say about the cats and a shelter? He whirled around and continued to listen.  
  
"Actually my sister would prefer that the mother stay at her house."  
  
"And the kittens?"  
  
"She doesn't have room for them."  
  
Misto's eyes widened. The human queen sighed.  
  
"We wouldn't have to worry about this if one of those families would have adopted them."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'll bet that last family would've taken the white one if the black one weren't so nasty."  
  
"Mother says he is just very protective over his sister. Always has been. Won't let any strangers touch her."  
  
Darn right I won't! thought Mistoffelees, the hair standing up on his back.  
  
"So tomorrow we'll call the shelter and have them pick up the kittens. Me and the kids will take the mother to your sister's. You can stay here with your mother and try to work out selling the house."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Misto had heard enough, he turned on his heels and bolted away as fast as he could. He had to find his mother and sister. He would never let any human separate them. Never! 


End file.
